


Bull

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fist Fight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed tries to reason with Ed in Devil's Nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/) \- _I don’t want to kill you, but I will._    
> 

"Feel free to tell me your secret now," Greed said smoothly. "You know, whenever you're ready." He lifted Ed off the floor by his braid as he spoke, bringing him up to face level. Ed grimaced, reaching up to grab the homunculus's wrist with both hands - then he spit right in Greed's face.

Greed hurled him against the wall. "You're making this harder than it needs to be, kid." Greed was getting annoyed now. He'd been trying to reason with this guy for twenty minutes already, but he was stubborn and bull-headed - and he was holding out on Greed. _Nobody holds out on me._ He walked over to Ed, clumsily propped against the crumbling wall, blood and automail bits sprayed everywhere. Greed stooped down and placed his hands on his own knees. Ed looked unconscious, but Greed knew better.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I know-"

"Don't pretend like you know anything about me or my brother!" Ed screamed, throwing his metal fist toward Greed's face.

Greed shut his eyes and took the hit, letting his Shield absorb the damage. He could hear metal tinkling on the concrete floor, Ed's ragged breathing.

"I don’t want to kill you, kid," he said, looking at Ed once again. Ed glared back at him, his eyes bright and lit up like a fire. Greed grinned. "But I will, if I have to."

"Like you could," Ed grumbled through his teeth. Then he pierced Greed with a look that spelled trouble.

_What crazy move is this idiot gonna try now?_


End file.
